Espléndidos Días
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Lo cierto es que Lucy está llena de buenas intenciones cuando decide meterse al departamento de su vecino de sonrisa bonita, porque le ha parecido que han entrado a robar. Eso o un torbellino satánico se ha manifestado en la sala. / One-shot NaLu.


**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic es de mi total autoría y lo escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Segundo fic del reto de prompts con mi amigo _Franksfiction_. Él escribe de Soul Eater, Shingeki y FMA, así que si están interesados, va a subir shots de esos fandoms igual.

* * *

 **Espléndidos Días**

 _nalu_

* * *

—Hola, vecina.

La sonrisa del muchacho de al lado es tan brillante y entusiasta que de repente alegra el día aburrido de Lucy. Le corresponde el gesto, apresuradamente.

—Hola, vecino.

Sus conversaciones nunca van más allá de eso. Son dos sencillas palabras que intercambian las veces que se encuentran saliendo o entrando a sus casas. Es extraño, y Lucy siente una inmensa curiosidad hacia él, pero parecen vivir en dos mundos totalmente diferentes que ocasionalmente colapsan sólo para acabar en un sencillo saludo. No es como que ella pudiera hacer la diferencia, piensa, el muchacho ni siquiera usa el elevador, como para improvisar alguna charla. Ha pasado un año desde que Lucy se ha mudado al edificio, suele pasarse días corridos encerrada y absorta en su trabajo como editora. Cuando le entregan manuscritos demasiado largos apenas y sale a tomar aire al balcón, pero le gusta su trabajo y piensa que es ideal para ella. Incluso cuando su jefa pueda resultar aterradora, Erza se vuelve un pequeño gatito cuando le acerca un pastel de fresas. Lucy piensa que está rodeada de gente extraña. Como el chico del edificio de enfrente que se pasea por su departamento totalmente desnudo, y al que Lucy, ha observado detenidamente escondida detrás de las cortinas. También está el muchacho de cabello largo y múltiples piercings que escucha metal hasta altas horas de la noche, en el piso de arriba, y siempre acaba discutiendo con la pequeña Levy. Luego están los hermanos Elfman, Mirajane y Lissana, que organizan las fiestas más salvajes en su pequeño departamento. Lucy asistió a una, y se percató de que de hecho la sonrisa que Natsu le dedica cada vez que la saluda, no es parecida a ninguna que ha esbozado para el resto de las personas. Como sea, le hubiera gustado quedarse para ver más, pero debía trabajar, incluso si su jefa estaba allí jugando a las pulseadas con el chico nudista de enfrente.

Suspira cuando sale del elevador. Los precios del supermercado están cada vez más elevados y a Lucy apenas le alcanza para pagar la renta. No ha sido un buen mes. Definitivamente necesita de la sonrisa sanadora de su vecino.

Camina hacia su departamento, atravesando el pasillo y jugando con las llaves. Es cuando está por llegar a su destino, que se percata de que la puerta de Natsu está, de hecho, entreabierta. Se detiene de pronto, abriendo los ojos como platos y procesando mil ideas posibles. Termina por acercarse a echar un vistazo, y lo que ve, no hace nada para mejorar sus nervios. El interior del departamento es un completo desastre. Libros, comida, bolsas, ropa e incluso figuras de acción regadas por el suelo, los muebles desacomodados, cajones abiertos y algo podrido apestando en la mesa. Es como si un torbellino diabólico hubiera alborotado el departamento. Lucy se abraza a la bolsa del supermercado, recorriendo la que le resulta la opción más lógica: _alguien ha falseado el seguro y ha entrado a robar._

Deja la bolsa a un lado, por un momento olvidando el helado que se derrite y su cansancio mental e irritación económica. Se arma de valor y esquivando el desastre, se adentra en el interior de la casa.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Seas quien seas… —está a punto de exigir al ladrón que salga de su escondite pero, rayos, ¿qué podría hacerle ella?—. Mejor quédate ahí, estoy llamando a la policía.

Un golpe seco retumba en las paredes coloradas y Lucy pega un salto casi digno de gimnasta. Revolea el móvil a la otra punta de la sala y cuando aterriza, siente que pisa algo peludo, un sonido desgarrador quiebra sus oídos y luego, su cuerpo choca contra el piso y se desmaya.

Ni siquiera la sonrisa del vecino puede ayudarle ahora.

* * *

Para su suerte, no es que un criminal fugitivo se ha metido a robar, tampoco un torbellino satánico y del infierno se ha manifestado de alguna manera en la sala y ha dado vueltas todo. El golpe seco y aquello peludo que sintió tampoco han sido obra de un monstruo que ha querido devorarla. El helado tampoco ha llegado a derretirse por completo. Y es que el vecino de sonrisa bonita ha llegado, silbando canciones infantiles y haciendo girar las llaves en el dedo índice, y se lo ha comido.

Es también él el responsable del basurero que es su propio departamento.

Lucy se ha despertado hace cinco minutos sólo para encontrarse a Natsu engullendo su helado, acariciando un melenudo gato que parece estar riéndose, totalmente a gusto con el basurero exprés que es la habitación. Lucy no sabe cómo reaccionar, así que se quedan viendo por un largo rato, ella con la expresión desencajada y él con los ojos ardiendo fuego de colores.

—Hola, vecina.

Dice y allí está otra vez, la bendita sonrisa de estrellas refulgentes y días de verano. Y a Lucy se le contagia el gesto, inevitablemente y como todas las veces que se ven. Como una peculiar rutina que de una u otra forma acaba volviendo sus días menos aburridos.

—Hola, vecino.

Quizás realmente ella no es la excepción de todo ése circo de gente extraña.

* * *

 **Khé.**

 **Bueno, no sé. Basta (?) Ya saben que la casa de Natsu es un asco y Lucy tenía buenas intenciones. Como sea, dejo un final abierto porque me encantan y siento que para darle uno adecuado tendría que alargarlo mucho. Así que espero que les haya gustado este pequeño shot de pseudo-humor y esas cosas.**

 **¡Se agradecen opiniones! Gracias por leer y viva el NaLu~**

 **Hiyorin.**


End file.
